


comfort zone

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 01:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17798507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他喜歡親吻，親吻他，被他親吻，好像兩個人的呼吸可以合而為一。





	comfort zone

**Author's Note:**

> 諾娜pwp

跟羅渽民親嘴的時候他的舌頭划破了。李帝努痛得睜開了眼睛，就看到羅渽民一臉抱歉的模樣。羅渽民抓住他的手腕，殷殷地說舌頭伸出來我瞧瞧。他照做了，覺得舌尖組織還安靜地滲出血味，羅渽民看了看，又小心地含住了他的舌頭。

對不起啊，很疼吧。羅渽民用獨特的捲舌方式說。我剛弄上去的時候也老刮到，說話都說不好。

啊——，牙套。李帝努後知後覺地點頭。他又去親他，比剛才小心地舔過羅渽民的牙面，再探進裡頭。羅渽民被他用舌鼓搗臉頰內側的軟肉受不了，略些粗暴地將他推出了口腔。

很癢，羅渽民說，碰在一起的鼻頭和氣息弄得他很想笑，卻只是又安靜地用嘴唇再貼上他的，直到羅渽民再次不情願地閉上眼睛為止。他喜歡親吻，親吻他，被他親吻，好像兩個人的呼吸可以合而為一。

他們在床上滾成一團，好像仔貓打架一樣，又不肯放開彼此的臉就那樣斷斷續續地親著。羅渽民推開他喘了幾下，又用膝蓋分開他的，沒多少肉的大腿直接去蹭他剛開始精神的東西。李帝努抽了一下，羅渽民突然笑了出來，然後又啄了他的嘴唇幾下。

牙套啊......

嗯、

拆掉之前好像不能用嘴幫Jeno做，好可惜喔。

說這種話的羅渽民從來眼睛都不眨，李帝努睜大了平時笑得彎彎的雙眼，腦子處理言語組織比平常要多花上幾秒鐘，隨即才又知道自己著了道。羅渽民也不害臊，把手伸進短褲裡用手掌包覆住了他的開始搓弄。唔啊、李帝努把臉埋進眼前的肩膀，Jeno也幫我弄嘛，羅渽民帶著點鼻音在他耳邊低聲說，每次央求於他的時候都是那樣。

李帝努拉下掛在羅渽民腰間的褲帶，手指輕輕搔上高溫的硬物時就聽到羅渽民甜膩的哼聲。他得承認那一向很受用，於是手指也更賣力動作。羅渽民把舌尖頂在上顎堵住了呻吟，一雙眼睛盯得他不專心，隨後又空出一隻手按住他的下顎接吻。他被困在了羅渽民的世界裡頭，視界都是粉紅色的，從手指到掌心一塌糊塗，染上高溫。接吻的時候嘴唇又磕破了，羅渽民就像貓一樣舔著傷口，細長的手指繞在他的肉柱上，每弄一下他都覺得心臟要衝出肋骨跳出胸口。羅渽民在他的掌間抽送，Jeno、好舒服，Jeno也舒服嗎？羅渽民喘著氣問，每個字的尾音都向上飄。

李帝努沒有回答，他咬住了下唇，閉上眼睛洩在羅渽民的手裡。

清理完一片狼藉之後羅渽民倒回床上，左手抓了Ryan玩偶，右手就在身邊拍了拍空出來的床沿。李帝努也不說什麼，聽話就在他旁邊側著躺下。

羅渽民又衝著他笑，伸手摸了摸他的肩膀手臂，又將手收回去壓在了膝蓋底下。

李帝努也學他，雙手夾在膝蓋中間抿著嘴唇又忍不住笑了起來。

很舒服，他用略微低啞的聲音說。

羅渽民愣了下，隨即又笑開露出了牙齒，就那麼一秒，他又受到本能驅使湊上去吻他。吻了幾下羅渽民又偏頭躲掉，笑吟吟地讓他再說一次。

很舒服，跟渽民一起很舒服。李帝努彎起雙眼。渽民呢？

很舒服喔，很喜歡，羅渽民把他拉過來，嘴唇又碰著耳朵。很癢，李帝努縮了縮，但這不阻止羅渽民更近地把自己貼上來。Jeno，他 喜歡他喊他的聲音，不刻意造作，貼在皮膚上的聲帶震動。

你知道吧，羅渽民說，你知道我要說什麼。

嗯，李帝努點頭。

知道啊，我也最喜歡你。

 


End file.
